


Children's Games

by LadySeishou



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Childhood, Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-17
Updated: 2005-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeishou/pseuds/LadySeishou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya Akira once played children (mostly) his own age but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children's Games

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LiveJournal community 31 Days  
> Day/Theme: September 17 / Scenes from the life of a double monster

Akira sat in his chair, swinging his feet back and forth, waiting for the game to begin.

The boy sitting across from him stuck his tongue out and pulled down on his eye. Akira did not know what it meant but it seemed disrespectful. 

“Hey freak!”

Akira blinked. 

The boy pushed up his nose. “You’re a freak. My mother says so. Freak!”

Later, he did not play the rude boy after all but a bigger and older boy. And then a girl who cried. 

Sometime after that, his father told his mother that he should not play the children anymore.


End file.
